Why me?
by thec00lgirl6790
Summary: Ginny likes Harry, but Hermione likes him too. Who gets Harry?


"Hermione!" Ginny cried, "He's bugging me again!" "Who's bugging who?" Hermione asked, her head buried in a book. "With his bright green eyes and his perfect black hair..." Ginny said dreamily, "Hermione, he's bugging me again." Hermione Granger snapped her book shut. She laughed at seeing Ginny's dreamy face. She knew that Ginny was talking about Harry. "If you like him so much, why don't you tell him that?" she asked grinning. Ginny whimpered. "No, I don't want to announce my love so fast! I'll admire him a bit more, and then..." she sighed. "Fine, whatever. Now, if you will stop bugging me about it, I have to do some reading here."  
  
She went back to her book, and Ginny went back to her daydreaming.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
All week long, Ginny bugged Hermione about Harry.  
"Oh my god! He is soooooooo cute!"  
"I feel like running up to him and hugging him"  
"Do you think he likes me?"  
  
Hermione was getting used to all this nonsense. In fact, this "nonsense" made her think about Harry in a different way.  
'He is cute...oh my god! What am I thinking? Harry is my best friend. But..."  
  
Slowly, she started to like him, despite Ginny's comments about him. She started staring at him during classes and lunch. She was even forgetting things while thinking about him.  
  
Once, during lunch, Ron noticed this.  
'Why is Hermione eating ham, when she hates it?' he thought. He decided to ask her.  
"Hermione, are you okay?" he inquired.  
"What!" she snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."  
"Be sorry to yourself. You're eating ham, and you hate ham." He blurted out.  
"Well, Harry likes ham." She muttered under her breath.  
"What? I couldn't hear you... did you say something?"  
"Never mind." She replied. She had to be more careful of what she was doing.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
It was Friday evening, and the Gryffindor Common Room was very noisy. Everyone was celebrating the arrival of the weekend. Everyone that is, except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"I can't believe Snape gave us this much homework!" said Ron full of exasperation.  
"Well, it certainly seems less than my Arithmancy homework, doesn't it? Lucky you guys didn't take it. Sixth year is hard!" Hermione said, looking up at Ron's disgusted face.  
"Wow Hermione! That's the first time I've ever heard you complain about homework, and even Arithmancy!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione sighed.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a squeal from the Notice Board. It was Ginny.  
"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave another squeal.  
"Hermione! Come up here and look at this!" At this, she gave yet another squeal.  
"Do us a favor Gin," started Ron, "and stop squealing. We're trying to work here."  
"Sorry" Ginny said, but without any sorrow. "Come on Hermione!"  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming alrighty!" said Hermione, smiling. She went up to the Notice board and started reading the notice that Ginny pointed to earlier. After a short time, Hermione gave out a squeal too.  
"Geez! Can't a guy work around here without girls squealing?!?" Ron sighed. Harry was shaking his head, grinning.  
"Ok, what's up? What's so exciting that's going to happen at Hogwarts? Another Hogsmeade trip?" he asked Ginny and Hermione.  
"Even better!" Ginny said.  
"WE'RE HAVING A CHARITY BALL!!!" They screamed. Several people looked up, but Hermione didn't care.  
"What's a Charity Ball?" Harry asked.  
"A Charity hosting a ball, I suppose..." Ron said, confused.  
"No, dumbo. The notice says that it is a ball, which is on Saturday, November 15. The donations collected will be given out to Charity. So, it's a dance for a good cause. Isn't that interesting?" She finished excitedly.  
And, what charity are they gonna give it to, SPEW?" Ron asked, pretending to be interested.  
"Ron!" said Ginny. Ron snorted. Hermione, however, chose to ignore him.  
"What do you think, Harry?" she asked.  
"Ummm...erm...cool!" He hesitated. A ball means finding a date. He had such difficulty finding one for the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. He thought about asking Hermione, or Ginny, before anyone else asked them already. 


End file.
